This application relates to a display technology, and in particular, to a display panel.
In order to solve the side-view color washout problem of a display apparatus, a single subpixel of the display apparatus is usually divided into two areas, and appropriate circuitry is applied to drive the two areas of the single subpixel with different pixel voltages. With this arrangement, the single subpixel displays two different gray level-to-brightness curves, which serves to alleviate the color washout problem.
In order to meet consumer expectations of picture clarity, high resolution is a design goal in the development of a display apparatus. However, if the foregoing single subpixel area division technology is adopted in a display apparatus with high resolution, transmittance of the display apparatus is reduced.